Examples of cooperative processes currently performed include: when a television and a Bluray® Disc player (hereinafter, BD) are connected, automatically powering on the television once the BD player is powered ON; and when a television and a ceiling light are connected, automatically dimming the ceiling light once the television is powered ON.
As such, in order to perform cooperative processing in a plurality of household appliances, such a television, a BD recorder, and a ceiling light, a control program for performing the cooperative processing must be incorporated into each of the household appliances in advance (see Non-Patent Literature 1).